158
Laura pushes Elizabeth over the edge after the mistress of Collinwood places Carolyn in charge of the manor and Victoria in charge of keeping David safe. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. At one of the bedrooms at Collinwood there is a woman who has recently become an invalid. Her illness is a cause of concern to all those whose lives she touches. Dr. Reeves examines Elizabeth, who says she feels too weak to move. She doesn't want to be sick now. Reeves admits to Roger that he's never run up against a case like this one. Act I There's nothing physically wrong with Elizabeth. Dr. Reeves needs to move her to Boston to do further testing. Roger points out that although he approves, Elizabeth will require a stick of dynamite to be dislodged from Collinwood. Dr. Reeves advises the utmost urgency. Roger tries to lure Carolyn and Victoria into helping Elizabeth; they agree. It occurs to Carolyn that Elizabeth's absence will greatly ease Roger's divorce and David's custody. Act II Elizabeth awakens with a start. Roger comes in and tells her Dr. Reeves wants her moved to Boston. Elizabeth freaks out and demands to speak with Carolyn, who backs up the doctor's and Roger's advice. Elizabeth implores Carolyn, as her heir and protector, not to allow them to take her away. Carolyn says that she can't rest easy until she knows what's making Elizabeth ill, and Liz finally agrees to go -- as long as Carolyn is in charge at home. She wants no decisions to be made until her return. Elizabeth worries that Carolyn will be prevented (with a glance askance to Roger) from contacting her in the event of a too-important decision. Elizabeth becomes hysterical and throws a fit, demanding her lawyer. Act III Elizabeth tells a placating Roger she's going to prevent him from sending her to the hospital. Finally, she calls for Victoria, whom she implores to protect David from Laura. She is to be doubly responsible for David while Elizabeth is gone. Elizabeth also wants Victoria to prevent David from seeing Laura, and gets upset when Victoria asks how to handle Roger. After Victoria leaves, Laura appears to Elizabeth, demanding she be allowed to see her son. Elizabeth's attempts to remember what possessed her anger Laura. Laura places her into limbo, where time stops for Elizabeth. Act IV Carolyn tells Roger it's not right to go against Elizabeth's wishes. Roger points out that she needs the rest and attention only the hospital can provide. Laura startles everybody with her appearance. Laura 'learns' of Elizabeth's plight and offers condolences, which are rebuffed by Carolyn. Carolyn believes Laura's plans are expedited. Roger tells Laura that Elizabeth is adamant about her not getting David. Laura hints that if Roger wants her to have David…, but Roger stops her by stating that he doesn't want to upset Elizabeth in her condition. He also thinks Carolyn might keep Elizabeth around to spite Laura. Laura doesn't know why Carolyn would do that, so Roger sheds light on Burke and Carolyn’s flirtatious adventures prior to Laura's arrival. Laura says she wants only David, not Burke, and won't be stopped by Elizabeth. Roger says as long as Elizabeth can speak, she can give orders, wherever she is. Laura says Elizabeth speaking might not be a problem. Carolyn screams, and Victoria and Roger rush upstairs, where they find Elizabeth has gone catatonic. Alone, Laura gloats. Memorable quotes : Roger: Vicki, you've always had a flair for understatement. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Fred Stewart as Dr. Reeves * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * The space on wall in the Collinwood foyer, which will later prominently hold a portrait of a Collins family member from long ago, is seen here to hold a mirror in this episode. Story * TIMELINE: Day 33 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * The boom microphone hovers into shot when Roger enters the drawing room. End credits announcement * When Jerry Lewis gets mistaken for a tough private eye, the action and the laughs come in rapid-fire succession. Don’t miss It’s Only Money on the ABC Wednesday Night Movie tonight right after The Monroes here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 158 on the IMDb0158